Harry Potter and the Millennium
by The Dream Whisperer
Summary: Harry PotterxHellsing crossover. As the new millennium looms, the war with Voldemort seemed never ending. When Voldemort received help from the Millennium Group, what would the wizarding world do? HIATUS
1. The Vision

Harry Potter and the Millennium

**Disclaimer**: Nothing you recognize is mine.

**Notes**: According to this timeline, Harry is born in 1983, which means his 6th year is in the year 1999. Voldemort is defeated in Halloween 1984, and resurrected in 1997 For Hellsing, this is just after the anime finished. It has to be this way, or this could never happen.**

* * *

Chapter I – The Vision**

"I'm going up to bed." Harry Potter, the Boy-who-Lived, announced.

His announcement was ignored, as was such in number 4, Privet Drive. The Dursleys had started ignoring him after he returned from school from the summer holidays. This was both good and bad news to Harry. Good, as Harry was no longer disturbed and taunted by his relatives. Bad, because Harry now have more time think… Of Sirius…

Sirius Black, Harry's godfather had died during Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. He was foolish, and had been lured into this trap easily by his own curiosity and hatred for Snape. He had thought that Sirius was in danger, and was fooled by a mere house elf…

'No, don't think about Sirius…' Harry shook his head, trying to clear out his thoughts.

Harry walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He dropped into bed, without changing, and murmured,

"Sirius…"

A single tear found itself down his cheek and Harry wiped it away angrily. This was a nightly occurrence, every single night he would think of Sirius and how he had failed him. He was mourning, yes, but this was too much. He had gained dark circles under his eyes for all the sleepless nights he had spent crying over Sirius, and Harry was pretty sure that he would not want him to waste his life mourning over him.

With that thought in mind, Harry drifted into sleep…

_Dream Sequence_

_It was a Death Eater meeting; the number had increased over the summer. Voldemort was, as usual, speaking._

"_Wormtail, how is the Ministry coping with us?" Voldemort hissed, his snake-like tongue dragging out the esses._

"_Milord, the Ministry had started the Auror Elite again. As milord knows, they had stopped many raids, although we have had no losses." Wormtail bowed._

"_The Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers are forming a defense again… They would be crushed under our boots before long." The Dark Lord sneered, his face contorting in hatred._

_The Death Eaters muttered their agreements, with a few jeering 'the Light Side'._

"_Are you so sure of yourself to win this war?" A feminine voice cut through the murmurs and jeers._

"_Who said that? Show yourself!" the Death Eaters' had gone totally silent._

"_Of course!"_

_A woman stepped out of the shadows, a long musket in her right hand. On her left she dragged a bound and gagged man, who was desperately trying to escape. The woman had long, black hair that reaches her waist, and a complexion as pale as moonlight. She was effortlessly carrying the man in one hand, even though he seemed much heavier then her._

"_Who are you?" Voldemort asked._

"_I am the Huntress Rip van Winkle. How ever, I'm here today just as a special envoy for the Sturmbann-Fuehrer. We have a proposition for you." The Huntress grinned widely, showing too-long canines._

_She tossed the man down, placing a single foot on him. Withdrawing her gun, she pointed it at the Dark Lord. The Death Eaters drew out their wands, shocked at her audacity to threaten their Dark Lord. Voldemort, however, did not make any move to defend himself._

"_Stand down." He ordered._

_There was a little square screen at the end of the long musket. It crackled to life. A short, fat man wearing a pristine white suit peered up to Voldemort._

"_Ah! You must be the famed Dark Lord, no?"_

"_Yes, who are you, Muggle? Voldemort stared down to the man._

"_I am Major, the leader of the Millennium Forces. We have a preposition for you. Show them, Huntress."_

"_Yes, Sturmbann-Fuehrer!" The Huntress saluted._

_She grabbed the man at her foot, and took 3 vials out of her pocket. Each one of the vials contained a tiny chip, immersed in a green acid. She opened the vials and poured the whole contents over the man. He screamed, and the Death Eaters and Voldemort watched as the acid burned the man's flesh, and then tiny chips _crawled_ inside the man. When all 3 chips are inside him, the man stopped screaming. His eyes glowed red, and he stood up and tore all the bindings off himself. He nearly launched himself towards one of the Death Eaters when Rip van Winkle grabbed him, and pushed him, once again, to the floor._

"_That, was, one of the people you called "Muggles'. He is now a vampire; you are free to test his strength any way you wish. After all, he is simply a nonentity." The Major chuckled._

_Voldemort narrowed his eyes and nodded. A simply 'imperio!' rendered the ex-Muggle under his control. The Huntress stepped forward and, out of a black portal she created, held out a long, thick steel beam. She handed it silently to the man, and Voldemort ordered him to bend the beam._

_The vampire held the beam over his knee, and pressed down to it. It bent neatly around his leg. He held it up to Voldemort, eyes glassy. The Dark Lord handed it to one of the Death Eaters,_

"_Bend it back, if you can."_

_The wizard tried as he might, but he could not budge the beam. He handed it back to Voldemort, silently hoping that he would not be punished. The Dark Lord simply took the beam from him, and handed it back to the Huntress. She grinned widely, showing, again, her elongated canines._

"_Satisfied? The chips are named FREAK chips; they create vampires out of humans instantly. We need your help, for the sorcery in the chips is getting low. In return, I offer the support of my 1000-strong Millennium Forces to aid you in your war. We would create the Third World War, and bring the world to our knees. However, we ask for a simple demonstration of your powers." The Major said._

"_Do you have any more need for the man?"_

"_No."_

_The Dark Lord aimed his wand at the man, and whispered 'Avada Kedavra" The man slumped over, his eyes glassy. He was obviously dead._

_The Major clapped his hands, "Very good, very good! Would you aid us?"_

"_Yes, but answer a question. How did you hear about me? You are, after all, a Muggle, and the worthless Ministry had been trying their best to keep us out of your sights." Voldemort frowned._

"_That, my friend, is for you to find out and me to know. It is always good to keep mystery in a relationship, no? Good job, First Lieutenant, come back now, and bring the man."_

"_Yes, Sturmbann-Fuehrer!" The Huntress picked up the man effortlessly with one hand, and walked away. However, she turned back, and shouted,_

"_Tomorrow, you shall see our power!"_

_End Dream Sequence_

Harry sat up in bed, panting and his scar burning. He was sure that he had just received a vision from Voldemort, even though Dumbledore had nearly defeated him. He hurried out of bed and to the small desk he had in his room. Harry dipped his quill into his inkpot and started to write, but whom to? Not Ron and Hermione, they would simply panic. In the past, he would just write to Srius, but he could not write to Sirius any more… Harry then had a brainwave, he would write to Remus!

_Dear Remus,_

_I had a disturbing dream today, which I am pretty sure is a vision from Voldemort. He was offered a proposition by a 'Major' of a 'Millennium Forces'. I have no idea what it means, but the Major seemed to have chips that can turn people into vampires, instantly! The messenger who was there said that they would show their power tomorrow, but I have no idea what it means… Please help!_

_Thanks,  
Harry_

Upon finishing the letter, Harry woke Hedwig up and, with an indignant squawk at being awakened so early in the morning, sent her to Remus. He then dropped back in bed, trying to get some more sleep, and failing that, simply wait for dawn to come.

* * *

Next Chapter: Integral gets out of jail, and Judas is found…

Sturmbann-Fuehrer – The Millennium is part of the Schutzstaffeln, or the SS. Sturmbann-Fuehrer is only used in the fanatic SS, not the normal German army.

I love feedback, especially constructive criticism… They help me improve! Flames warm my bed at night :D


	2. Fire and Brimstone

Harry Potter and the Millennium

**Disclaimer**: Nothing you recognize is mine.  
**Notes**: Ok, I made a mistake… Integral is only freed next chapter, sorry! By the way, graphic descriptions of violence are _hard_ to write! And I'm _not _going to do accents; I can't make them sound authentic.  
**Warnings: **This chapter is going to be very violent… You have been warned!

**Thess**: Thanks for the first review! Anyway, Major isn't really at the Death Eater Meeting place, Rip was like Shroedinger in Volume 4, a messenger. She brought a small screen that showed the Major. As for the last 2 questions, I can't answer them, if I do, I'll spoil the fic for you guys. P  
**Aeolus the Soul Hunter**: Thanks! As the OC part, I mirror my response to Thess. If I answer, I'll spoil it for you.

* * *

**Chapter II – Fire and Brimstone**

"So, how are we going to get there again?" A young child who looked twelve with black cat ears asked.

"Schrödinger, that's the _third _time you asked the question in the past hour. Remind me again _why_ you're going with us?" the Huntress asked, sounding annoyed.

"I can't help it if I'm forgetful, Rip! I'm going because the Major said I need combat experience, remember?" Schrödinger replied.

"That's a bad excuse if I ever heard one Shroedinger. You just wanted to see magic." A woman with her body half covered with tattoos and carrying a giant scythe replied.

"Well and that too!" he pouted. Rip laughed,

"Well okay, now go tell Major we're going, and tell the troops too."

"Erm, where are we going again?" he asked, scratching his head.

"We're going to… make a statement." the tattooed woman, Zorin Blitz, said, grinning.

"Oh yes! I'll go now." With that, Schrödinger vanished.

The two women walked up to the zeppelin prepared for them by the Major. They were going to make a statement with the wizarding world. They climbed up the steps and waited for their orders.

* * *

There had been no warning, none at all. One minute the sky was bright and the sun was shining, then, a huge balloon shaped vehicle had came into view, blocking the sun, casting the alley into shadows. 'Zeppelin', those versed in Muggle technology whispered. All of the sudden, they attacked. 

Bullets rained down on them like deadly hailstones. Many died immediately, caught in the carnage. Those that survived quickly took cover in the various shops along the alley. Panic filled the air, for Muggle weapons were not supposed to be allowed inside Diagon Alley!

Then, people started jumping down from the zeppelins, landing on the cobblestones of the alley. They attacked the shops, slashing and killing everyone they see. The wizards and witches tried desperately to counter attack, but the spells they used were simply repelled. Many of the shoppers along the Alley were students, children that had not learned proper spells to counter attack.

"Vampires! They're vampires!" A wizard rushed out from Flourish and Blotts, his wand out.

All of a sudden, a loud gunshot cracked through the air, breaking through the screams of the wizards and witches and the laughter of the invaders. The man who had recognized the invaders for who they were suddenly found a hole in his stomach. He fell down, dead. However, the bullet did not disappear, it zipped through the air, smashing through windows and concrete walls with a singular purpose, to kill.

"Beasts of the Pasture, Beast of the Forest, Those that Race the Skies! The Cry of Victory will be _MINE_!" Rip van Winkle sang, her lilting voice soft and seemingly innocent.

She reloaded her musket, and a second shot rang through the air. A second bullet joined its brother in the skies. They flew through the air with deadly harmony, killing wherever they struck.

The cobblestones and the walls of the Diagon Alley had been colored with red, colored with blood. Corpses were laid out on the streets, many with expressions of shock and horror. The various shop houses were inflamed, many of them trapping wizards and witches inside. Cries of pain and fright filled the air, as the scent of fear reached Zorin Blitz.

"Ah, the scent of death, the scent of fear! Feast on, soldiers, feast on the blood of the people! Feast on blood spiced with fear and horror, the best flavour of all! Feast on! Feast on!" she cried, her eyes filled with a maniacal glee.

She swung her giant scythe, beheading many people in the process. Standing with her back to the exit of the Alley, she killed the many panicky wizards who tried to escape. Many died to the blade even before they touched the wall that separated them from their salvation, or so they thought. Zorin Blitz grabbing a child, no older then thirteen. She grinned,

"You must be a virgin, no?"

Without an answer, she sank her fangs into the throat of the child, his screams muted when she destroyed his windpipe. Hot, virgin blood spiced with fear filled her mouth as she drank her fill. When the child had been sucked dry, she smiled, her teeth glistening with blood. She cut open his ribcage and took out his heart. She smirked, and proceeded to devour the heart savagely, without caring of the looks of horror to her direction. When she finished eating the heart, she turned to the various witches and wizards standing stock-still, staring at her.

Smirking, she said, "Now, where were we?" Zorin Blitz swung her scythe, successfully beheading all those that were staring at her in one fell swoop.

"Ah, I remember. I was massacring you!"

* * *

Schrödinger stood, at the top of one of the few shops that were still intact. He was holding a small, rectangular screen in his hand. The Major was watching through the screen, drinking in the blood and carnage of the scene in front of him.

"How beautiful, what a marvelous declaration of war, don't you think? Schrödinger?" the Major said, laughing.

"Of course, Major. The scent of death, how wonderful." Schrödinger smiled, showing small, sharp teeth, like a cat's.

"Indeed, Schrödinger. Indeed…"

Rip van Winkle leaned against the wall shielding the wizarding world from Muggle London. She took a silent headcount of her soldiers. 100 soldiers came, and… 82 of them remained. How wonderful, only 18 of her soldiers died among the corpses that lined the roads.

She stepped back and started walking towards the zeppelin, motioning to the others that the fun was over. Then, she turned to Schrödinger,

"It's time to do your job now, Schrödinger."

The boy nodded, and took out a large paintbrush. He dipped it into the blood pooled everywhere and slowly began to draw a swastika on the only dry place in the whole alley, the center. Then, he took out the smaller paintbrush, and dipped it into the blood again. Directly below the swastika, he wrote 'Millennium'.

"I'm done."

"Good, let's go now. Let them discover this for themselves."

With a laugh, the group departed, not caring for the various mutilated corpses around the Diagon Alley. It had been a great day for the Millennium Group

* * *

Harry Potter was startled by the sudden _'crack!_'' that signaled someone apparating into the house. He jumped, and swung around to meet the solemn eyes of Remus Lupin. Uncle Vernon roared, 

"What did I say about you magical sort coming in and out of **_my house?"_**

Remus ignored them, and clutched Harry's arm tightly, almost painfully.

"Harry, you have to come with me, _now_. Get your things, we're going to the Burrow."

"What? Why? Why now?"

Remus's expression looked pained for a moment, but he shook it off,

"Harry, we'll answer your questions later. Come with us, now."

Harry nodded and sprinted upstairs, ignoring the Dursleys who were staring agape at Remus and him. Upon reaching his room, he packed his things as quickly as he could into his trunk. Then, he dragged his trunk downstairs. The Dursleys were cowering, even Uncle Vernon. Remus saw him and grabbed his arm again, taking out a worn out handkerchief from his pocket, he whispered,

"_Portus!"_

"Grab hold of it, Harry."

Harry grabbed a corner of the handkerchief. Five seconds later, he felt the familiar tugging at his navel and the Dursleys swirling out of focus…

* * *

Next Chapter: Integral gets out of jail, and Judas is found (finally). 

Ouch, the story kind of got out of my hands after the first few sentences… I hadn't meant for it to get so gory. –hides- Sorry!


	3. Proclamation of Innocence

Harry Potter and the Millennium

**Disclaimer**: Nothing you recognize is mine.  
**Notes**: From now on, this fic will probably be updated every Saturday, unless I have writer's block or exams…  
**Warnings: **None, unless you count boring dialogue that is.

A big, heartfelt 'Thank you' to all that has reviewed! You've made my week!**

* * *

Chapter III – Proclamation of Innocence **

Harry Potter landed on the ground of the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place, alongside with Remus Lupin. Harry looked around Sirius's house, swallowing as memories of Sirius almost overcame him. He shook his head and focused on those sitting around the table.

The members of the Order of Phoenix were all in the kitchen, save Professors Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Kingsley, Moody, Mundungus and Tonks . Ron and Hermione were there also. Harry was extremely surprised to see the grave and sad expressions on everyone's faces.

"What… What happened?" He asked.

"Harry, do you remember writing to me about your dream? The one about Millennium Group?" Remus turned to him, expressionless.

"Yes… Why?"

"Harry, Diagon Alley was attacked yesterday. There are only 3 survivors, out of the thousands that was there. And it looked like the Millennium is accountable for it."Integral Hellsing sat in her cell, an unlit cigar dangling from her lips. They had not changed her silk handcuffs to steel, for they saw that she had no thoughts about escape. With a sigh, she looked towards the remnants of her dinner and pushed it away from her.

"Why did you insist on staying here, Master? With just a taste of my blood you can walk free." Alucard, her servant vampire, materialized behind her, smirking in his usual fashion.

"Why do you insist on asking the same question everyday, Alucard?" She fired back, her ice blue eyes glinting in slight annoyance.

Alucard chuckled, then leaned against the wall, watching her. They had this ritual every night for two weeks, since the Incident. Every night, Alucard would come to her and repeat his offer of blood, then told her of the news in the outside world. For the past two weeks, the FREAKs were very active. Apparently the news of her capture had heightened their courage. There were FREAKs crawling out of the woodwork everyday, causing havoc all over London that the _authorities_ were trying to cover up.

"The Buckingham Palace is under repair, but the damage is rather… light. Everyone believed that Hellsing had staged a terrorist attack and the Hellsing name is dirt, but you already knew it, don't you, my Master Hellsing?"

Integral flinched inwardly. She had disgraced her family name, had dragged it through the dirt. She, Integral Wingates Hellsing, had failed her father, had failed her ancestors. Sir Hellsing shook her head to clear her thoughts, platinum blond hair flying haphazardly around her head.

"Yes I do, and you know that well, Alucard. How are Walter and your fledging?"

Alucard smirked silently. _'Touché'_, he thought. Integral Hellsing did not like people to mention her failure, not even her faithful servant. Chuckling inwardly, he replied,

"Walter is discharged from the hospital today. He had fully recovered, the scar on his forehead had almost faded to nothing, he said. The Police Girl is as well as you can expect."

"She still refused blood, Alucard? Have you not been fulfilling your duty as her vampiric sire, Alucard? We have no use of such a vampire in Hellsing." Integral winced inwardly at her slip, convinced that Alucard would exploit it against her. She was not disappointed.

"Master, Hellsing is already dissolved, or have you forgotten?"

Integral opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, a voice called out,

"Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing!"

She glared at her servant vampire, giving him a silent command to hide in the shadows. Integral was surprised; she did not have any visitors for the two weeks she had been imprisoned in the Tower of London. A trickle of hope went through her, had the Judas been caught and imprisoned?

'_Or they are ordering your execution, Master.' _Alucard spoke in her mind.

'_Alucard! Did I give permission for you to enter my mind?' _

'_Would it be polite to say that I am always in your mind, Master?' _A deep chuckle resounded in her head as the cell door opened.

The two envoys of the Queen arrived. One of them spoke,

"The Queen requested Sir Integral's presence in the meeting of the Knight of the Round Table in three hours. You are allowed to return to your Manor to prepare. The meeting will be in Kensington Palace."

Integral nodded and rose, following the envoys out of the cell. She took a deep breath, cautious of what would happen during the meeting. She sent a mental call to her servant, and ordering him to gather up Walter, her steward, and Officer Victoria, his fledging, and to wait for her at her Manor.

* * *

Three hours later, Integral Wingates Hellsing arrived at the front doors of the Kensington Palace. With her were Walter, Alucard and Seras, her three most loyal subordinates. She took a deep breath and walked into the Palace. Integral received no troubles from the security guards, as they recognized her and had been ordered to let her pass. The aforementioned orders did not stop the heated glances of hatred aimed at her and her brethren. 

Stopping at the door of the conference hall, Alucard stepped forward and pushed the doors open, then retreated. He knew that it was not the time to show disobedience; for it was necessary that Integral's strength was shown clearly.

The Knights of the Round Table were seated along the long table of the conference hall, with her Majesty the Queen herself seating at the head of the table. When the Knights saw her, they rose as one.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"How did _she _get in here?"

"Your Majesty, this is an outrage!"

"Why hasn't security detained her?"

"Integral Wingates Hellsing, how dare you step foot in here, traitor!"

A calm, cool voice cut through the din,

"Settle, gentlemen. Let's not waste time, as we are all busy _men_. Why are you here, Hellsing?"

"To find the Judas, is that not we're all here today? We have a traitor in our midst."

Sir Howard stood up and shouted, pointing at Sir Integral,

"You're the traitor!"

"That's not true!" Integral defended herself.

"Your soldiers were firing at _civilians_! Your pet vampire destroyed the Buckingham Palace! How can you plead innocent in front of all that evidence?"

"My men were _protecting _the civilians! It was the SAS, your own soldiers, that were firing at us!"

In the midst of the entire din, the Queen had gestured for Alucard forward. The vampire smirked as he obeyed, not heeding of the various warnings shouted by the guards around the Queen. He stood before her.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, vampire?" she whispered.

"More then fifty years, yes. So you are already the Queen." He smiled, kneeling down to her.

"Let me see you… You never change, do you, Alucard?" she tilted her chin up, facing her, unheeding of the din. "I have grown so old, so wrinkled. I am just an old lady now." The Queen sighed, releasing him.

"You're as much of a tomboy as you were fifty years ago, young lady." The vampire smirked, then shook his head, "No, no. Now you're truly beautiful, my Queen."

The Queen smiled at him as he retreated. She glanced at the din and sighed. Standing up, she shouted,

"Silence!"

The Knights obeyed, settling themselves while glaring at Integral, who had taking her usual seat at the end of the table, signaling her position as the Head of the Knights of the Round Table.

"You will _all _be silent. I called this meeting due to the fact that we have two serious problems on our hands. Someone in the country, perhaps even this city, or even this room, had launched an attack on my life. I am _not _impressed. The popular suspect is Sir Integral, but none of you had considered the prospect that she was innocent."

Sir Howard moved to speak, but her Majesty silenced him with a hand.

"She, too, had an attempt on her life that night, none of you seemed to have considered this fact. I believe in her innocence, not only because of the attempted assassination of her life, but also because her own officers were seen trying to calm the scene. Also, she is a servant of the Royal Family, an agent under the guidance of God in the fight against the very thing that had threatened our lives that night, the vampire Incognito. That is why she is here, I had sent envoys to release her from her prison before any more damage could be done to London by those who take advantage of her confinement."

The Knights murmured among themselves. Integral felt uncomfortable under their scrutiny. She knew they always thought she did not deserve the position as the Head of the Table, as she was the youngest and _female_. Her train of thought was broken when the Queen continued,

"I called this meeting also to address an important concern. However, I would let those affected speak for themselves." The Queen nodded to a guard at her side, motioning for him to open the doors.

The doors were thrown open, revealing four men and a woman, all wearing dark… robes? One of the men was sneering disdainfully at them, glaring at them under a curtain of black, greasy hair. The sole woman appeared to be a woman with a stern demeanor, her hair tied up in a tight bun, not one strand out of place. A burly black man with a shining, bald head was standing next to another one with a short man holding on a bowler hat, dwarfing the smaller man. Integral knew he could not be the leader, although he was trying, too hard, to be one. The ringleader appeared to be the man with a long white beard and ice blue eyes that seemed to be on fire. Integral was surprised at the wave of animosity against the man coming from her servant.

"I'd like to introduce Professors Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Auror Shacklebolt and Minister Fudge. I'm sure some of you recognize them."

* * *

Next Chapter: Schrödinger arrives, Judas found. Also, part of the mystery of Alucard's seal is solved.

Yes, the speech between Alucard and the Queen is lifted directly from the manga. And yes, they're flirting.


	4. Halter of Straw

Harry Potter and the Millennium

**Disclaimer**: Nothing you recognize is mine.  
**Notes**: Sorry for the missed updates! Real life caught up with me, so I didn't have time to write… No fear, I'll keep updating!

Thanks to RosoMC for correcting my explanation of chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter IV – Halter of Straw**

Surprised and more then a little shock at her servant's animosity against the man whom the Queen had named 'Dumbledore', Integral Hellsing sent a questioning glance to Alucard.

Catching her glance, Alucard smirked. Without taking his gaze off the man, he replied in her mind,

"_That… _man_… was the apprentice of the wizard who had helped Abraham to sealed me. Mere science could not seal a vampire, Master; there will always be sorcery involved. The wizard, a Nicolas Flamel, was apparently a friend of Abraham, although I had no idea where they had met. To add insult to injury further, this _apprentice_ had also been the one who had helped your father sealed me to the dungeon thirty years ago. I had no idea he still lives…"_

"_Why was I not told of this?" _Integral demanded.

"_You never asked, Master…"_

The Queen spoke, interrupting their mental conversation, "Professor Dumbledore is the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I'm quite sure that all of you know about him. Professor, you said that there is something important?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Dumbledore inclined his head towards the Queen, "Do you know the magical provinces in Britain?"

Sir Islands spoke up, "There is the school and the wizarding village, Hogsmeade if I'm not mistaken, in Scotland. There is also the Ministry of Magic, the hospital, and a couple of shopping streets, Diagon Alley is it not? And the a few wizarding neighbourhoods scattered around Britain…"

Dumbledore turned to him and shook his head, sighing, "No, Sir Islands, you named too many. Diagon Alley no longer exists."

Sir Penwood spoke, incredulous, "What do you mean, 'no longer exists'?"

The man holding the bowler hat, Minister Fudge, Integral recalled, said, "Exactly that, Sir Penwood. Yesterday, vampires viciously attacked the Alley. Out of the thousands of wizarding citizens that were there, only 3 survived. And we found _this_."

Professor McGonagall stepped forward, holding a picture to a guard. Soon after, a magnified image of the photograph appeared. In the centre was an extremely large swastika, with the word 'Millennium' written underneath, in blood. What were more gruesome were the dead bodies and the blood surrounding the symbol and word, seemingly to flank it.

Sir Islands, suppressing a shudder, said, "That symbol is a swastika, something used during World War Two by the Nazis. Why…"

He was interrupted when Walter suddenly stepped forward, surprising everyone. Integral was surprised to see him take a long vial out of his pocket, even more shocked to see the FREAK chip residing inside. Walter carefully took the chip out of the vial, aware of the eyes on him. He removed the photograph from the projector and placed the chip onto the projector.

"This is a FREAK chip, the cause of the vampire epidemic in the world, especially in Britain. Many vampires were found with the chip inside their bodies, and it is greatly possible that the chip is actually _causing_ humans to turn into vampires."

"What has that got to do with the attack on the Alleys? Granted, it was vampires who did it, but how can you be sure that it is those with the chip inside them?"

Walter turned back to the projector and magnified the image.

"The FREAK chip has one similarity to the photograph you brought. The swastika," He pointed to the centre of the chip. "There is a high probability that this 'Millennium', have a connection to the creators of the chip, or are even the creator themselves!"

* * *

Harry gasped, "What do you mean? Diagon Alley was attacked? I don't understand!" 

Mrs. Weasley suddenly stood behind him, hands on his shoulders, "Harry, you better sit down."

He sat numbly, still reeling from the shocking news. Remus took a deep breath and said,

"Harry, last night, Diagon Alley was attacked by a group of powerful vampires. They destroyed the whole alley and the 3 survivors were miracles. And they found _this_." Remus took a photograph out of his pocket, hands slightly shaking.

Harry stared at the picture. In the centre was a symbol that Harry had seen only in his classes in the past, a swastika. Below it was the words 'Millennium', both of which seemed to be written in _blood_. As if that wasn't gruesome enough, there were bodies surrounding it, all of which seemed to be in a kneeling or running position. Harry swallowed, feeling bile rise into his throat. He quickly gave the picture back to Remus, who shoved it inside his pocket.

Harry took a shaky breath and asked, "Who was there?"

Remus closed his eyes, replying, "The Creevys, the Prewetts, Mundungus, Professors Sprout and Sinistra, Moody, Tonks…"

He continued to reel off names, but Harry was in shock. He barely heard Mrs. Weasley say,

"Tonks survived and is fine. Moody is in St. Mungo, in coma… Dung…" She broke down, sobbing into Mr. Weasley's arms.

Everyone seemed to be in deep shock, almost catatonic. Harry suddenly asked,

"Where are Kingsley, Dumbledore and the rest of the professors? They're not…?"

Hermione shook her head, "They are fine. They went to get help for…" she trailed off.

"Why, _why, _did this happen? Who did this? Who is this 'Millennium'?" Ginny spat the last word out.

No one could answer her, not even Harry.

* * *

A soft chuckle suddenly permeated the silence that followed Walter's proclamation. Almost as one, everyone turned, looking for the source.

"Well, well, it seemed that we have been found out!" the intruder spoke.

As one, everybody drew his or her weapons, pointing at him. The intruder chuckled again, raising his hands in surrender.

"So jumpy! Don't worry, I'm a special envoy, I have no intention of fighting." He smirked.

Integral took a long look of him. He seemed to be a normal fifteen year old boy if not for the cat ears poking out from the sides of his head and his Hitler youth uniform.

"Special envoy? Where did you get in from?" Sir Howard spoke sharply.

A security guard ran in, "Our defences are perfect, none has been breached."

The boy shook his head, smirking, "Don't bother. I'm everywhere, and nowhere."

He walked forward to the long table where the Knights are seated, taking out a small, rectangular screen from a pocket. He placed it on the table and switched it on.

"My Herr Major would like to speak to all of you."

Integral watched as the screen flickered a few times before a fuzzy picture showed. A short fat man wearing a pristine white suit appeared in the screen, smiling genially at them. He turned to Sir Howard, the smile growing larger.

"Sir Howard! Good to see you _again_! After all, it's been sometime before we spoke, _face to face_."

"What… What are you talking about?" Sir Howard replied, uncomfortably aware of all the eyes on him.

The boy chuckled again, "I see you like playing games, Sir Howard! Sturmbann-fuehrer, should I inform him?"

The Major smiled again, "Of course, Schrödinger! Tell them all about the man who _betrayed_ his country for a simple thing like immortality!"

Sir Howard was standing up out, beads of sweat coating his brow, "What the _HELL _are you talking about?"

Schrödinger smiled, sitting down on the long table, "Oh come on, Sir Howard! Don't tell me it's not you who told the priest that Alucard's fledgling was at the train and send him to finish her, and hopefully Alucard, off! Don't tell me its not you who sent Harry Anders to the fledgling for information then kill him off! Don't tell me its not you who first told the SAS that Hellsing were the terrorists! Don't tell me its not you who first set the FREAK vampire on the SAS to get them to attack Hellsing! Don't tell me you're _not_ Incognito's human master!"

Sir Howard was shaking visibly, sweating pouring down his face. If looks could kill, he would be long dead.

The Major in the screen laughed heartily, and then turned to the cat-boy, "Well! It's time he received his just reward, don't you think? A coward who betrayed his country!"

"Yes Sturmbann-fuehrer!" Schrödinger saluted, then withdrew a small derringer from his pocket. He smiled toothily, aimed at Sir Howard, and then fired.

The Judas had no time to dodge. He looked extremely surprised as the bullet pierced through his skull and lodged into his brain.

* * *

Next Chapter: 2 words. Pip arrives!

Puts a hand on her keyboard and another on her heart- I solemnly swear that I would update consistently, at least once every two weeks. If I do not, readers are allowed to flame me like crazy for not updating.

Its there, just go check Episode 8.


	5. The Frankenstein Monster

Harry Potter and the Millennium

**Disclaimer**: Nothing you recognize is mine.  
**Notes**: I claim no excuse except for laziness and muse desertion. But never fear! My muse came back after some bribing, and I got the writing bug again.

* * *

**Chapter V – The Frankenstein Monster**_  
July 10th, 1999, a day after Diagon Alley attack_

"Fire!" Integral cried, almost seemingly on impulse.

Alucard obeyed, withdrawing the Jackal, and with one clean shot, blew the boy's head off.

The Major tutted, clicking his tongue in the sudden oppressive silence between them, "So you would kill the messenger, eh? How violent!"

He suddenly turned towards the wizards, a cruel smirk on his face, "Ahh, our magical friends are here also, hmm? How… interesting. However, my enemy isn't you, the little attack on your beloved Alley is simply a… demonstration."

"A demonstration! Is that what you call the annihilation of hundreds of lives?" Fudge shrieked; sweat pouring down his red face.

"Those lives are immaterial to me, dear Minister. But back to what I was saying, you are not my enemy. My enemy is England, the Church of England, the Anglicans! And also, the man laughing over there." He inclined his head.

Alucard laughed, a maniacal laughter, which sent shocks through their veins and turned their blood cold, "What a man! What a man he is to remember a grudge _fifty years old_! Are you still angered about the destroying of your precious project, _Major_?"

The last word was a taunt, and the Major knew it, "It is a lesser man that forgets a grudge then one who remembers and _return_ it, Alucard-kun."

Alucard stopped laughing, but a fanged smile still remained, "What a wondrous declaration of war then! What a marvellous declaration of war!"

The room stood stock still, and then Integral spoke, "What is your purpose? What are your _motives_?"

"Our motives? Sir Integral, Fräulein, what a foolish question to ask!" He laughed, chuckling as if in private mirth, "Not all actions require motives, Fräulein Hellsing. To put it simply, we have no purpose!"

With that cryptic statement, the screen winked out of life. Unnoticed by the occupants of the room, Schrödinger regenerated quickly, pulling pieces of his face and head together. When the job was completed, he disappeared. The Queen spoke, the first time since Schrödinger had appeared, "It seemed like we have found the FREAK chip creator and our Judas in one afternoon. A public apology to Sir Integral seems to be essential, is it not?" she inclined her head regally towards Sir Integral, "It would be in three days. I expect _all _of you to attend."

The Knights nodded, some resignedly, some eagerly. The Queen continued, "Professor Dumbledore, do you have anything to add?"

Dumbledore stepped forward, "Although the Major had said that we are not their enemy, the dark wizard he had allied himself with, Voldemort," here, Integral noticed some members of Dumbledore's party flinched, "would have these artificial vampires in his disposal. I, and the parents of my students, would feel safer if your Majesty would provide us with extra security to Hogwarts."

The Queen nodded,

"Sir Integral?" It was not a question.

"Yes, your Majesty." Integral pursed her lips. The amount of soldiers at Hellsing is almost nonexistent. It would be difficult…

"Very well. Dismissed." The Queen waved a hand.

The Knights rose from their seats and approached the doors of the conference room. However, the Queen called them back.

"Integral. Alucard." They turned, "Defeat them. This is an order."

They bowed to her, Alucard hiding a grin in the shadows of his hair, "Yes, your Majesty."

Outside the door, Walter approached Professor Dumbledore, "Professor, regarding the security of Hogwarts, please contact me for a meeting."

The Professor nodded, and they went their separate ways. _

* * *

July 13th, 1999_

It had been four days after the attack on the Diagon Alley, and the public apology had just been made. Sir Integral Hellsing was at her office, looking for potential soldiers in the files that had been sent to her by Sir Islands, the new head of the SAF.

Walter entered the room, holding a file that was different from the ones Integral was holding.

"Sir Integral, I would like to suggest the Wild Geese, a group of well-trained mercenaries. They're currently overseas, but could be here in two days."

"Mercenaries? Surely we're not that desperate?"

"Sir Integral, even with the public apology, many soldiers are still weary of joining Hellsing. The death of Sir Howard had also made many SAF soldiers reluctant. Also, these men are no ordinary mercenaries, they're military experts."

"Can they be trusted?"

"They're loyal to the money, Sir Integral. They don't care whose paying them, as long as their debts are paid."

Integral sighed, "Very well, Walter. I'll leave it to you to hire them."

Walter nodded, then moved out of the room. _

* * *

July 16th, 1999_

Captain Pip Bernadette lounged himself on the massive couch in the Manor's barracks. His men were seated around him.

"Hey, boss, what job is this about? Some rich idiot who want his own army? Or are we going to help break out jailbirds again?"

"Eh boss? You think it's safe? After all, Hellsing's rep isn't that clean and shiny, ya know?"

"Who cares? They're paying us, and that's all there is to that," Pip shrugged, "And don't be surprised if I tell you this, we're going to kill _monsters_!"

"Haha! Stop shitting us, boss!" one of the men laughed. A roar of laughter accompanied that remark.

"It's true." Integral stepped into the room with Seras following behind, "This time, your enemies would be ghouls and vampires, which neither die nor age. Holy water are to be splashed on them, a crucifix or a stake through the heart, its head blown off or sliced off. The impure souls would then turn to dust around the cross, and that is what we do. For more information, refer to vampire literature, such as _Dracula_."

Total silence met her rather incredulous statement, then, as one, the Wild Geese shouted, "_Are you kidding us?_"

"There's no such thing as vampires!"

"To be more accurate, you don't know the truth," Integral refuted smoothly, "We have never let anyone know the truth"

"The Hellsing Organisation is formed over a hundred years ago. If we weren't created, the vampires would have recognized their goal: subverting humankind into a race of demonic vermin."

Snapping her finger, she continued, "You fellows probably didn't understand what I just said. See for yourself, this is our enemy, the vampire."

Following her line of sight, the Wild Geese stammered, "Wh…What?"

Captain Pip Bernadette stood in front of the vampire, Seras Victoria, he said, with barely concealed laughter, "Are you… a vampire?"

"Err… I guess so?"

A huge roar of laughter followed the pronouncement. Pip was clutching his chest as he rolled on the floor, gasping with laughter.

"See, I know they'll make fun of me."

"I suppose you're right…"

"Wouldn't it be easier if you just called Master?"

"No, he'll probably just kill all of them," said Integral, "Alright then, Officer Victoria, give them a wake-up call!"

Smirking, Seras saluted, "Yes sir!"

Pip had managed, barely, to walk back to the couch. Slumping into it, he laughed, "If that girl is a vampire, then I'm _Frankenstein's Monster!_"

Seras walked towards the back of the couch, unnoticed. Then, with a single hand she lifted it, with all of the Wild Geese, into the air. Surprised shouts quickly filled the air.

"Ahh! She's a freak! A freak! How the hell can she pick all of us up in one frickking hand?" Pip screamed.

"I said it already," Seras shouted above the din, "I'm a vampire!"

Looking down to her from the couch, Pip said, still incredulous, "You're a _real_ vampire?"

"That's right."

All of the Wild Geese screamed again as they saw the disembodied head of Alucard on the ceiling. Smiling maniacally, he floated down gracefully in front of the hysterical men.

"Though she's one of the lower class, she's still the real deal."

When the screams of the men did not stop, Alucard sighed, "What a pitiful bunch of cowards, they seemed so useless. Seras!"

"Yes Master?"

"Put the humans down. We wouldn't want them to die of a heart attack after all." He said, sneering.

Seras quickly obeyed, just as Walter's annoyed shout of "Alucard!" reached her ears.

"I apologize, Sir Integral. I could not stop him." Walter bowed.

Alucard shrugged nonchalantly, "They're the ones to be protecting my Master, I came to see what kind of _men_ they were."

The Wild Geese had stopped screaming, all of them, except perhaps their Captain, seemed to be in catatonia.

"Oh yes, sir. We have received this, in a rather… _unique_ way." He said, taking out a letter from his pocket.

Integral took it, raising an eyebrow at the parchment and flowing cursive script. Turning it around, she noticed a wax seal. Integral nodded and walked towards her office, letting Walter deal with the Wild Geese now she had _introduced_ them to vampires.

* * *

Next chapter: Integral and Co. meet Dumbledore and Co. 'Nuff said. 

There'll be an OC in chapter six. It's what I bribed my muse with so she would come back. Don't worry; she won't be a Mary Sue. My muse promised to desert me again if I made her a MS.

Ehh, who wants a Vampire Hunter D prequel novella? I got one stuck in my head, but due to the fact that I only have time to write during weekends, this fic would probably be delayed a little if I start on that one. By the way, if you're a VHD fan, go buy the novel, it's _way_ better then the movie. Seriously.


End file.
